Strength
by LittleTiger488
Summary: Every partnership has it's ups and downs. Bonnie and Clyde are no exception...


_Disclaimer: I do not own Bonnie, Clyde, or any other characters/ideas from Lilo and Stitch. I am not writing this for profit, just for fun._

**Strength**

A Lilo and Stitch FanFic by LittleTiger488

The fight was still fresh in her mind. The yelling… the insults... all of it was still echoing within her brain. She closed her eyes, trying not to picture the broken vase that lie in shattered ruins on the living room floor. But it was as if trying to avoid the image only made it that much stronger. She could see each individual shard of glass, the late afternoon sun rays from the bay window dancing across their surface and casting rainbows on the adjacent wall. And she could see his face… reflecting in each and every one of those pieces of glass, all giving her that empty, far away look.

This expression, this mask he wore, was becoming a frequent occurrence. She knew what was behind it though. His eyes were bad liars. It was so clear to her that with each argument, with each nasty name that was swapped back and forth between the two, one more section of his heart was breaking off.

It never used to be like this, she thought as she clutched her knees to her chest. The name calling, the teasing… it all used to be in good fun. Just another part of who they were… who she was.

She didn't like who she had become.She hated this new entity that resided in her. She rarely showed affection anymore. She had hardened herself, convincing her mind that emotions were a sign of weakness. Perhaps it wasn't her though. She didn't like hurting him. At least the old her didn't. Not like this. This wasn't fooling around anymore. This wasn't some fancy show of dominance, trying to prove that she was tough.

This couldn't be her… could it?

Whatever it was, she wanted it gone… far enough away so that it could never find her again. And she would do it. She was certain she could run away from this "new her". She was good at running after all. She'd been doing it for quite a while.

But how do you run from something that's inside of you?

She'd find a way. After today it was clear to her that she needed to change. She couldn't continue to blame her actions on stress.

Oh, but she hadn't been blaming it on stress. She had been blaming it all on him. It was his fault she was like this. It was his fault she constantly snapped at him, belittled and berated him. It had to be his fault. He was the one keeping her down. He was the one holding her back. She would be better off without him. She was always right.

…right?

She felt the tears well up in her eyes and she made no attempt to stop them as they rolled down the side of her face. She looked out across the ocean, the setting sun morphing its blue surface into a rainbow of red, orange, and yellow, making the water look more like fire. The warm tropical breeze traveled through her fur, curling around the small beach house porch she sat on. The humidity hugged her body, making the already light blush show brighter through the fur on her cheeks.

No… she was wrong.

She stood up from the wooden steps and made her way back into the house, making sure to avoid the mess of glass on the floor. Her small footsteps were quiet on the wooded floor as she walked over to the bedroom door.

He always took naps after their fights.

The door hinges squeaked slightly, announcing her presence. He could feel the mattress shift as she climbed up.

It was quiet and still for a few moments and he almost thought he had been dreaming that someone had come into the room. Wishful thinking, he thought. She was probably long gone by now. She didn't need him. He could tell even if she didn't say it out loud.

But to his surprise, he felt her paw rub across the length of his arm. His fur bristled underneath her touch. It was soft… gentle… very unlike her.

"I ain't as strong as you tink I am…"

Clyde's ears folded back at that remark. He slowly opened an eye, just to see if she was really there. Bonnie looked back at him, a few tears still fresh on her cheeks.

His heart melted at the sight. A sight he thought he'd never see again. A sight that somehow let him know things were going to be okay now.

Clyde rolled over to face her, his flesh arm wrapping around her figure as she nuzzled closer to him. The two settled down against the blankets and pillows, exchanging their apologies in hushed whispers, prodding smiles out of one another with simple touches and light kisses.

For better or for worse… the two knew they were their strongest when they were together.


End file.
